


With All My Heart

by euphoniouswoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, jihoon is a surgeon, seungcheol has a panic disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniouswoozi/pseuds/euphoniouswoozi
Summary: Their neighbourhood isn't safe anymore with a serial killer on the loose.





	With All My Heart

“ _Hey are you on your way home yet?_ ”

Seungcheol read and reread the text for the twentieth time. Why hasn’t Jihoon replied yet? Is he okay?

The newspaper lying on their coffee table next to Seungcheol’s medicine seemed to be mocking him with its headlines blaring “8TH VICTIM, SERIAL KILLER CONTINUES” as Seungcheol paced back and forth in their living room; their new house doing little to comfort his with its unfamiliarity.

Their new neighbourhood was not safe; a murderer was on the loose and Seungcheol was growing increasingly worried as the time passed. Jihoon wasn’t home yet. He hadn’t replied Seungcheol’s texts either.

Panic and worry took over Seungcheol’s mind, his thoughts flying into a frenzy as he reached for the pill bottle with shaky hands.

_Did he get lost on his way home? Did he forget we moved? We shouldn’t have moved to this neighbourhood where it’s so unsafe… He’s so small he could easily be the next victim! He hasn’t replied in an hour! Did something happen? What if he–_

His thoughts were interrupted and calmed by a message notification.

“ _I’m on my way home now don’t worry_ ”.

Jihoon’s safe. He replied. There’s no need for the medicine.

 

 

 

Seungcheol dropped the newspaper on their new kitchen table. Jihoon peered over to take a glance at the first page, “9TH VICTIM, SERIAL KILLER YET TO BE FOUND”.

“I’m so scared for us. All the victims are people our age. I’m afraid one of us might be the next victim. They all died in the same horrible, horrible way!” Seungcheol mumbled at his breakfast.

“Hey, it’ll be okay don’t worry so much.” Jihoon’s words did little to comfort Seungcheol.

“Do you think the police would catch the killer soon? It feels so awful to be living in fear.”

“Don’t worry so much. That’s probably what the killer wants you to do. Just don’t let your guard down alright?”

Seungcheol felt slightly more at ease with Jihoon’s words but still worried for his boyfriend as he put on his jacket and smiled at Seungcheol.

“Anyway, I have to go for work now. I’ll see you tonight okay? Remember to take your medicine.”

“Okay. Be safe. I love you.”

“You too.”

Seungcheol watched his boyfriend’s car leave the driveway before clearing up their breakfast and starting his continuation of unpacking.

 

Many boxes had been emptied, things put away neatly in their new shelves and horrible irksome spiders cleaned from dusty corners when a broom fell onto a hidden panel to reveal a doorknob. Seungcheol tried to open the hidden door but to no avail.

“ _Hoonie there’s a hidden door/room in our new house??_ ” Seungcheol sent a quick text to his boyfriend before resuming his unpacking.

Jihoon’s reply came earlier than expected, “ _Don’t open it._ ”

Puzzled at the reply, Seungcheol questioned, “ _Why not!! Is it a surprise?_ ”

“ _You can say that. Just don’t open it. I’ll open it for you someday soon, then you can go in._ ” Came Jihoon’s swift answer before he went offline.

“ _Okay then. Come home soon yeah? I’ll be waiting for you._ ” Seungcheol sent one last message before going offline himself too.

 

 

A clap of thunder woke Seungcheol up as he sat bolt upright gasping in panic. That nightmare had been so vivid. So real.

_The murderer hovering over him._

_Holding a knife._

_Ready to stab him._

He reached over to seek comfort in Jihoon’s touch but was further panic stricken when his hands grasped a handful of bedsheets and no Jihoon.

 _Did the serial killer get Jihoon? Why didn’t they take me instead?_ His frantic thoughts only causing him to panic more.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as Seungcheol buried his face into the duvet and sobbed quietly.

A hand stroking his hair made his freeze, eyes widening in fear, breathing laboured.

“Shh… Seungcheol, it’s me.” Jihoon’s voice invoking immediate comfort to his panicking boyfriend.

“Hoonie… Hoonie… Hoonie…” Seungcheol repeated like a mantra.

“Where did you go? I was so scared!” Seungcheol babbled through his tears.

“I left something downstairs and went to get it. But I’m back now and everything’s okay.”

“O-okay.” Seungcheol echoed as Jihoon rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water from their bedside table.

“Now let’s get some sleep alright?” Jihoon murmured and Seungcheol nodded slowly.

“Y-yes. Sleep-p. I love y-you.”

“Yes, me too. Now, goodnight.” Jihoon whispered with his lips pressed against Seungcheol’s forehead.

 

 

It had been a month since Seungcheol’s panic attack and they fell into a comfortable routine. Jihoon would make and eat breakfast with Seungcheol before leaving for work and Seungcheol would be at home to either unpack or continue on his art piece for the upcoming exhibition. Jihoon was a surgeon at the hospital and Seungcheol, who had a lot of free time between his projects as an artist which provided flexible hours, would often visit Jihoon at work to bring him food, making sure he was well-fed.

The serial killer was described in various articles to be “skilled in human anatomy - making precise incisions into the victims’ bodies and removing only one particular organ without harming the rest”. Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel that the killer was in Jihoon’s department at the hospital and brought it up many times to Jihoon, urging him to stay safe at work. However, the serial killings had stopped as suddenly as they’d started and Seungcheol felt a lot better now that it was more or less over.

 

“What if the serial killer is now hiding because they know they can’t get away with it?” Seungcheol wondered aloud as he pushed a trolley alongside Jihoon the supermarket aisles.

“What was that?” Jihoon turned to look at his boyfriend who was smiling triumphantly at the thought of the serial killer getting karma.

“The serial killer. They probably know they’re in the wrong anyways. And that they’re horrible and just plain downright evil! There can be no justification for what they’ve done and that’s why they’re hiding now.”

Jihoon stared at his boyfriend with a puzzling expression on his face.

“Speaking of killers, my kitchen knives went missing. Maybe they’ve taken it.” Seungcheol giggled but Jihoon just continued staring at him before walking forward.

 

 

“Hoonie? What are you doing? I can’t breathe.”

Seungcheol woke up to a weight on his chest, opening his eyes to see Jihoon straddling his, pinning his arms to his sides with his knees. His boyfriend had a peculiar smile on his face and Seungcheol could feel his hands bound behind him.

“Hoonie, why are you smiling like that you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

A syringe was shoved into Seungcheol’s mouth and liquid filled his mouth before hands pressed firmly on his lips and nose preventing his from spitting or breathing till he had swallowed everything.

“What if the serial killer had a reason for all the killings? What if the killer was just trying to protect someone they knew? What if they were ridding the world of all the heartless people who always made fun of people with problems just because they’d never have to go through the same worry as others to they turned it into a joke like how their lives were just a joke to that killer too.

“Those killings were in no way justifiable, huh? _What if all the reasons for the killings is going to be killed too?_ ”

Jihoon was smiling maniacally now.

“What if the reason for all the killings,” Jihoon’s voice dropped to a dangerous whisper as he leaned down to whisper into Seungcheol’s ear, “ _was you._ ”

Jihoon smiled calmly and watched the panic course through Seungcheol’s system.

“That’s right Cheollie. _I_ did it. I did it all for _you_. The people who wronged you and made fun of patients like you. I took their hearts out because they didn’t deserve to have them. But it seems to me that you didn’t really appreciate it and complained about the killer being heartless. About _me_ being heartless. You have such a big heart, Cheollie. Maybe if I take yours too, I won’t be as horrible.”

Seungcheol was frozen in fear, the drug made his movements sluggish so that could not even resist when he was carried out of their bedroom, slung over Jihoon’s shoulder. His brain still trying to process everything his boyfriend had just told him.

“You’ve always wanted to enter this room didn’t you?” Jihoon smirked as he neared the hidden room, his free hand reaching for a key in his pocket and opening the door.

Inside the room were several neatly-labelled glass jars filled with liquids and in each jar, a single human heart floating in it alongside various surgical equipment and all of Seungcheol’s kitchen knives including the one they’d bought just earlier that afternoon.

Seungcheol was laid on a metal surgical table with straps holding his limbs down as the drug started to wear off.

“Jihoon you don’t have to do this! Let me go. I won’t turn you in. I promise. I’ve loved you with all my heart and you’ve loved me too!” Seungcheol cried as he tried to push against the bindings.

“Loved?” Jihoon scoffed as he picked up their new kitchen knife and walked towards his boyfriend, placing the tip of the blade slightly pressing into Seungcheol’s chest, “I’ve never once said ‘I love you’.” He smiled as the blade plunged into his boyfriend’s chest; so quick that there wasn’t even enough time for Seungcheol to scream out in pain.

 

Jihoon hummed to himself as he peeled off the sticker of Seungcheol’s name written in his neatest handwriting and stuck it onto the jar containing his boyfriend’s heart.

He looked over to the body lying on the metal table before sighing to himself and moving the body to the stopped sink and pouring hydrofluoric acid over the body, “looks like I have to dispose this one on my own.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
